


Être dans la bonne équipe

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [14]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Hiroshi a de nombreux regrets et ne souhaite que regagner l'amour de sa fille. Quand Lin vient le chercher, il rejoint l'équipe de sa fille, la bonne équipe. Et pour la protéger, il n'hésitera pas à faire l'ultime sacrifice. (Introspection d'Hiroshi)
Relationships: Asami Sato & Hiroshi Sato
Series: Nuits du FoF [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/797298





	Être dans la bonne équipe

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Équipe.  
> Temps : 1 heure.

Hiroshi avait longtemps été le méchant. Il avait été le gentil avant ça.

Puis, lorsque la haine l'avait dévoré, il était devenu le méchant. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa fille et avait gagné sa tristesse. Il l'avait déçue. Ô combien, l'avait-il déçue !

Quand sa haine s'était amoindrie, il avait pu enfin voir ce qu'il avait fait. Il cessa d'être aveuglé et depuis lors, il avait cherché le pardon. Un pardon, qu'il savait difficile.

Il ne prétendait pas le mériter ; il savait à quel point il avait été horrible.

Il voulait simplement revoir sa fille, retrouver le seul amour qu'il lui restait, la seule chose qu'il lui restait de sa femme hormis ses sentiments lourds de tristesse.

Alors quand elle était là, en face de lui, des larmes encore remplies d'amertume autant que d'amour pour lui, il sut qu'il avait encore cette chance. Mais au-delà de ça, il sut qu'il devait tout faire pour se racheter.

Asami, sa magnifique fille, ne méritait pas d'avoir un père comme celui qu'il avait été pour elle. Elle méritait tellement mieux !

Elle méritait qu'il lui prouve qu'il pouvait encore être ce père dont elle avait été fière — et non honteuse, comme elle l'était dorénavant, de le voir en prison après tant de terribles erreurs. Elle méritait qu'il soit bon pour elle. Qu'il soit bon pour tout le monde si elle le souhaitait.

Elle seule avait le pouvoir sur sa vie. Elle était son seul rayon de lumière dans cette prison de fer, cet endroit désespérant qui laissait le temps filer. Elle était la seule chose qui pouvait encore le maintenir en vie. Si elle n'était plus là, il n'y serait plus non plus. Le fil de sa vie était noué au sien.

* * *

Dehors, c'était très agité. C'était même assez étrange. Ce n'était pas la cacophonie de la ville mais bien une autre sorte d'agitation.

Couché sur son lit, l'ancien PDG regardait le plafond. Peut-être que ça allait cesser. Il attendit mais le tumulte ne fit qu'augmenter.

Il commençait à se dire qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose… Ça lui rappelait cette crise avec Unalaq… Bien qu'il eût été informé bien plus tard.

Instantanément, il commença à se faire du souci pour sa fille. Et si Asami était prise entre deux feux ? Forcément qu'elle allait l'être ! Elle était amie avec l'Avatar ! Ce qui voulait dire un tas de problème et de danger.

Il avait du mal à se rappeler pourquoi diable sa fille avait dû choisir ce maitre-là parmi tous les maitres qu'il y avait. L'Avatar !

Mais ne pourrait-elle jamais quitter le danger et mener une vie tranquille ? Sans problème, juste une simple citoyenne qui ne s'occupe pas des affaires mondiales. Pour le business, à la limite, mais pas pour les guerres !

En plus, avec cette fameuse Kuvira qui n'arrêtait pas de faire du grabuge ! Peut-être était-ce même, cette même femme qui était en train de déclarer la guerre à Republic City. Et sa pauvre fille qui allait s'endetter à vouloir défendre l'Avatar ! Mais elle pourrait être blessée ! Pire même : tuée !

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, le chef de la police apparaissant sans l'encadrement de la porte, qu'Hiroshi sut que c'était grave. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui allait terriblement mal. Ses pensées se calmèrent et il regarda le chef en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'Asami allait bien ? Pitié, faites que cette femme n'était pas venue lui annoncer son décès !

« Monsieur Sato, Republic City requiert votre expertise », déclara Lin.

Son expertise ? Pourquoi donc ? Lui, un homme emprisonné ? Un homme ayant commis tant de fautes ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Asami va bien ?

\- Elle allait bien quand je l'ai quitté. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour qu'elle le reste ; Republic City est attaquée, dit-elle d'un ton neutre comme elle en avait l'habitude. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Ça semblait plutôt grave… Bien sûr qu'il s'y rendrait ! La voilà, sa chance de se racheter ! Il allait sauver la ville au côté de sa fille. Et dans ce combat, au moins serait-il dans la bonne équipe cette fois. Et ils allaient gagner.

Lin le mena jusqu'à sa fille et bien sûr tout le petit groupe censé sauver la ville. Ensemble, ils construisirent les machines qui leurs donneraient une chance. C'était un essai. Mais il fallait qu'ils réussissent ! Il n'y avait pas le choix.

* * *

Ce fut parfaitement équipés qu'ils s'envolèrent, Varrick et Zhu Li dans un vaisseau, tandis qu'Asami et lui étaient dans un autre.

Malheureusement, la chance ne fut pas avec eux. Le mécha-géant se débattait drôlement bien ! Leur premier vaisseau, touché, fut forcé de quitter la mission.

Il ne resta plus qu'Asami et Hiroshi : ils étaient la dernière chance. Ils devaient réussir, pour la sécurité de monde, pour l'équilibre du monde.

Quand, avec l'aide de l'Avatar, ils réussirent à se poser et à enfin commencer creuser un trou significatif, ils surent que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ça devait réussir !

Malheureusement, ça devenait de plus en plus dangereux alors que le géant menaçait de se libérer de la glace. Vite, vite ! Plus vite encore ! Sinon, ils allaient y passer.

Hiroshi entendait sa fille l'alerter. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de temps… Mais il fallait finir, c'était obligé. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir failli à cette tâche, d'avoir failli à sa fille encore une fois.

Les alertes se firent de plus en plus insistantes, la voix de la femme remplie d'inquiétude et de panique. Hiroshi savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Pour sa fille, pour son amour, pour sa sécurité, il allait finir ce trou, cette ouverture qui permettrait aux autres de tuer cette bête mécanique. Parce que cette fois, il avait fait le bon choix, il était sur le bon chemin, il faisait partie de la même équipe que sa fille, si bonne, avait supporté dès le commencement.

Son cœur était bien trop bon à cette fille. À sa fille. Sa fille qu'il aimait tant, mais à qui il ne pouvait plus rien offrir, si ce n'était sa vie en échange de celle de son vieux père, rongé par les regrets d'une vie trompée par la mort d'un être qui lui était cher.

Alors, c'était à son tour de tromper la mort, en sauvant sa fille et toute l'équipe, son équipe. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et ensemble, ils auraient une chance de faire triompher le bien. Ensemble, ils auraient la chance de protéger Asami.

Il fit ses adieux et appuya sur le bouton. Il ne put entendre les hurlements de sa fille, alors que la géante métallique s'abattit sur son armure volante, lui ôtant la vie.


End file.
